Sueños rotos
by Raul-Magic
Summary: Es un pequeño drabble, donde intento representar una escena controvertida, donde se reflejan dos mundos completamente opuestos: lo que Clark desea, y la dura realidad de Clark. [Clana]


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los dos personajes me pertenece, obviamente, pero mi pequeña cabecita e ha tomado la libertad de fantasear y meterse dentro de la mente de Clark enamorado.

**Pareja: **Clark & Lana

**Clasificación: **Romance / Angustia )

**Resumen: **Es un pequeño drabble, donde intento representar una escena controvertida, donde se reflejan dos mundos completamente opuestos: lo que Clark desea, y la dura realidad de Clark.

**Sueños rotos**

_Estoy caminando debajo de la línea  
Eso me divide en alguna parte mi mente  
En la frontera del borde  
donde yo camino sólo_

Clark permanecía sentado en la oscuridad del polvoriento granero, apoyaba su castaña y alborotada cabeza en la desgastada pared de madera. Sus ojos se concentraban fijos en un punto, perdidos entre la oscuridad de la sala. Sus robustos brazos se encontraban envolviendo con fuerza sus piernas flexionadas. Pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, estaba en un mundo completamente diferente, un mundo que teñía con delicadeza ese oscuro granero en una explosión de colores. Estaba soñando despierto.

''… Clark se encontraba envuelto en unas sábanas de un intenso color blanco iluminadas por la enorme ventana de la habitación, que daba esa pura luz a toda la estancia.

Una preciosa Lana, acababa de aparecer apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos color miel, su profunda y tierna sonrisa, el delicado trazado de las facciones de su cara y el brillo de su castaña melena parecían ser rasgos más acentuados que de costumbre. Vestía un camisón de seda del mismo color que las sábanas, con los bordes de puntilla negros creando una fina red. Se acercó a Clark dando pequeños saltitos de alegría y tirándose encima de la cama, como una dulce niña. Se escondió entre las sábanas y sus brazos rodearon el desnudo pecho de Clark, su boca se acercó lentamente a la oreja del joven y la mordió con cuidado, justo después el fresco aliento que salía de su boca anunciaba que iba a decir algo:

- Cielo, ¿no crees que es hora de levantarse, que estés recién casado no te da derecho a no salvar el mundo, Superman – le susurró al oído la dulce voz de Lana.

- Necesito dormir para reponer fuerzas – dijo Clark efusivo y hundió sus manos entre las sábanas y le agarró las piernas a Lana que empezó a moverse, éste se colocó encima y se acercó a sus labios besándolos con pasión… ''

- ¿Puedo? – se oyó una melodiosa voz golpear contra las paredes de todo el granero

- Sí… claro – musitó Clark, llevó sus manos a sus ojos frotándolos con fuerza, y se zarandeaba el pelo, había estado soñando despierto. Se levantó de un salto, y se limpió del polvoriento suelo de madera, el trasero y la espalda con las manos.

Lana subía las escaleras con su tierna elegancia, hundiendo sus finos tacones en las desgastadas tablas de madera, a medida que ese sonido se hacía más intenso, Clark se ponía más nervioso, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, pero esta vez era diferente, muy diferente y su corazón parecía haberse helado y no sentir aquel dulce sonido.

- Has venido – murmuró en alto Clark, con una débil voz, en realidad Clark no deseaba que llegara ese momento, no quería que ella se hubiera presentado, que ella estuviera ahí y ahora significaba que todo había acabado.

- Y bien… ¿qué querías? – dijo ella dulce mientras jugaba con los mechones de su cabello haciendo ondas con los dedos.

- Yo… - dijo él conteniendo la respiración – creo que esto debe terminarse, no puedo seguir contigo Lana – dijo él rápidamente ya que lo que hubiera querido era haber no utilizado esas palabras, pero no tenía otra opción, debía hacer lo mejor para ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos extrañada, con una mezcla de angustia e incredulidad en sus ojos.

- Es lo mejor Lana – respondió él deprisa – no estamos hechos el uno para el otro y siento que ya no te quiero – contestó él con suma fiereza, con un gesto desenfadado y tragando saliva.

- No lo dices en serio – dijo ella, de cuyos ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas, frías y a la vez secas. Avanzó unos pasos y se dispuso a abrazar a Clark, pero este retrocedió sacudiendo con la cabeza.

- No lo hagas más difícil – contestó él y dio media vuelta y se acercó lentamente a la ventana, se agarró con fuerza su borde, canalizando su dolor mientras apretaba, tragaba saliva continuamente evitando que de sus ojos surgieran amargas lágrimas.

- No… no puedo creerlo – contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza inconscientemente, su voz se había vuelto más dura, quebrada por el efecto de sus lágrimas, su rostro se había enfriado y su boca reflejaba una dura mueca de dolor. – Adiós, Clark – dijo ella sin apenas pronunciar, y salió corriendo del granero, el sonido de las escaleras puso el broche final, como una metralla en unas fiestas.

Él observaba desde la altura de la ventana del granero como la chica se subía en su coche, y se iba, dejando todo atrás todo lo que había vivido con ella los últimos años, sus caricias, sus alegrías, sus aventuras, sus besos… todo se había terminado para él. Pero era mejor así, debía ponerla a salvo, no podía contarle su secreto… la mataría, no podía protegerla eternamente, tenía que callar para siempre y dejarla libre o contárselo y exponerla delante de la muerte, no había elección.

_… Camino en esta calle vacía  
En el bulevar de sueños rotos  
Donde duerme la ciudad  
Yo soy el único y camino sólo_

**Escuchando:** Green Day - Sueños rotos

Dejen reviews, se lo agradecería muchísimo!


End file.
